vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Today Will Be Different
Today Will Be Different is the second episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary WILLPOWER — After learning that someone from Stefan's past may be Damon and Enzo's next target, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline head to North Carolina. There, Bonnie takes drastic measures in an attempt to break Enzo free of whatever has a hold over him. At the Armory, Alaric and Georgie stumble upon a mysterious symbol that may be related to the supernatural force controlling Damon and Enzo. Finally, Caroline gets an unexpected surprise from Stefan. http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/10/the-vampire-diaries-episode-802-today.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Co-Starring *Rick Hearst as Businessman *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) Trivia *''"Today will be different"'' is Elena's first line while writing in her diary in Pilot. *In the promo, we learn that Damon has been resisting Sybil by retreating to his memories of Elena and it appears that she joins him inside the memory of when they first meet each other. This maybe the episode where though not confirmed that Sybil begins meddling with Damon's memories of Elena. Maybe not only to keep him from resisting her but for her own amusement. *Question: I got weirdly excited when I read that Sarah Salvatore is coming back to The Vampire Diaries. Any idea what brings her back to Mystic Falls?Chris Ausiello: That’s a good question, Chris. So good, in fact, that we posed it to executive producer Julie Plec, who offered this cryptic response: “It’s actually a mystery what brings her back. It’s seemingly disconnected to everything, and yet when we realize the what, we understand that it’s tied into exactly what the villain is attempting to do.” I’m curious to hear how you interpret that — once you’ve re-read it a few times, of course. Body Count *Sarah Nelson - stabbed; killed by Sybil Continuity * Sarah Nelson was last seen in I Never Could Love Like That. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Sybil: (to Damon) "Get up, sleepyhead." :Sybil: "It's time for fun." :Sybil: "Where does your subconscious go when you try to resist me?" |-|Webclip 1= :Sybil: "Why is he always napping? Me? I love keeping my new eyes open. After you spend a couple hundreds of years with little shriveled up eyes sockets underneath where your eyebrows used to be you take extra pleasure in using all the parts of your body. And you are even more disappointing. I’ve had no luck getting into your head not since the day we met." :Enzo: "And on that day, I was unprepared for your attack, now I am prepared. Anyway I don’t know why you’re complaining, my freewill is at rock bottom. I do almost everything you say, even when I don’t want too." :Sybil: "It’s the almost part of that sentence that vexes me. Come here! Come on, just a peek." |-|Scene= :Damon: "Twenty Questions..." :Enzo: "Go" :Damon: "So I thinking of a person, reasonably good looking, charming accent, who would be the most amazing wingman if he'd just got rid of his martyr complex." :Enzo: "That's not how you play twenty questions. Regardless, your answer is either Jesus Christ or me." :Damon: "Got it on the second try. Why are you resisting instruction?" :Enzo: "I'm not resisting anything. I'm here, stalking Sarah Nelson, with you, as instructed. What in this tabloid reads me resisting?" :Damon: "Oh yeah, you here but you're distracted. You're not having any fun, Enzo." :Enzo: "You're impossibly needy." :Damon: "No, I'm highly engaged and I want you to be like me. Come on man, we finally got a cushy assignment for once, I mean chasing unsuspecting women that happen to share the same name. Why can't you enjoy the change of pace." :Enzo: "Because I'm wondering what the boss lady is up too? Why is she suddenly pushing the pause button on her mysterious master plan." :Damon: "Easy, she has a new priority. Giving you a spanking. You put her in a mood, now she wants you to flip your switch. Why did you have to go an piss her off?" :Enzo: "How are you so afraid of her without your emotions?" :Damon: "No so much I'm afraid of her, I'm afraid of that eternal damnation preview she gave me when she got into my head." :Enzo: "That's mind games, none of it is real." :Damon: "I disagree with all of your opinions. Ah there she is." |-|Inside= :Sybil: (to Enzo) "I have had no luck to getting into your head, not since the day we met." :Sybil: "Come on, just a peek." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Today Will Be Different Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x02 Promo - Today Will Be Different HD The Vampire Diaries 8x02 Webclip 1 - Today Will Be Different HD The Vampire Diaries Today Will Be Different Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Today Will Be Different The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x02 Today Will Be Different 1.jpg 8x02 Today Will Be Different 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-10-21_Ashton_Craft_Instagram.jpg|Ashton Craft 2016-08-13_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford August 13, 2016 08-12-2016_Lily Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford August 12, 2016 2016-08-12_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Dayvid Wilson, Kat Graham August 12, 2016 2016-08-11_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King August 11, 2016 2016-08-09_Brandon_Quigley_Instagram.jpg|Brandon Quigley (body double for Ian Somerhalder) August 9, 2016 2016-08-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring, Ian Somerhalder August 9, 2016 2016-08-05_Rick_Hearst_Pascal_Verschooris_Melinda_Hsu_Taylor_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst, Pascal Verschooris, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Ian Somerhalder August 5, 2016 2016-08-03_Rick_Hearst_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst August 3, 2016 2016-08-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 2, 2016 2016-08-02_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham August 2, 2016 2016-08-01_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Dayvid Wilson August 1, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight